Field of the Invention
The invention relates to programmable embroidery machines, including singe-head and multi-head equipment, and, more particularly, to an embroidery production monitoring system for collecting and analyzing a variety of data inputs relating to embroidery machine efficiency.
Discussion of the Related Art
A number of different types of embroidery machines are widely used and the specific type of embroidery equipment is generally selected based on the anticipated scale of production. Embroidery equipment ranges from single-head embroidery machines that are suited for commercial use to multi-head embroidery machines that are suited for use in large scale industrial settings.
There are many instances during operation of embroidery machinery—particularly industrial multi-head embroidery machinery—wherein one or more individual components of the machinery malfunctions. Moreover, personnel issues, material issues and/or maintenance issues may require supervision, maintenance or management. One common instance wherein an individual component of embroidery equipment would require maintenance occurs when the embroidery thread breaks on one or more heads. In any situation wherein the embroidery machinery malfunctions, the malfunction must first be detected before the necessary maintenance can be performed to correct the malfunction. Therefore, it is advantageous for the embroidery equipment to be constantly monitored during operation for detecting problematic conditions in order to ensure optimal production and process management.
While there are presently available embroidery machinery monitoring systems, these systems require purchase of a specific class of embroidery machinery or mounting a monitoring device directly into or onto the embroidery machinery electronics and architecture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,842 to Nakamura et al. discloses a detector for use on a sewing machine that requires mounting a photoelectric detector plate onto a coupling fixed to an arm shaft of a sewing machine.
In light of the problems associated with presently available embroidery machinery monitoring systems, there exists a need for a universal system for monitoring the production and performance of embroidery machines having single-head or multi-head configurations, and which does not require manipulation of the machinery architecture or electronic connection to or invasion of the embroidery machine for installation.